1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell and, more particularly, to an apparatus for testing a catalysis electrode of a fuel cell.
2. Related Prior Art
In a conventional fuel cell, a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) and gas diffusion electrode (“GDE”) are made by bringing a catalyst into contact with carbon cloth or paper by spraying, knife coating, screening printing or plating. Only after the fuel cell is finished can the chemical properties of the MEA and the GDE be measured. Only then can it be learned whether the MEA and the GDE can be used in the fuel cell. This is however too late. A lot of material and time has already been wasted on the failed fuel cell.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.